Escrito nas Estrelas
by Clair Moon
Summary: Eram três irmãs... Uma só.Dois amores... Uma estrela.Uma vida... Dois destinos.NA: Fic em Universo Alternativo em que os Marotos tem a mesma idade de Bellatrix Black. Os Shippers são AndromedaTed e AndromedaRemus. É, Remus Lupin, o Maroto.Se você achar es
1. Prologo

Prólogo – Escrito nas Estrelas

"_Tenho fases, como a lua  
Fases de andar escondida,  
fases de vir para a rua...  
Tenho fases de ser tua,  
tenho outras de ser sozinha."_

Aos poucos o quarto saiu da escuridão. A lua saiu de seu esconderijo, uma nuvem que mais parecia um balão de algodão. Ela esboçou um sorriso. _Era lua cheia. Cheia. Cheia_.

Do parapeito da janela, ela olhou o quarto_. Tudo continuava igual, os livros, as cores, os espelhos... Mas algo havia mudado. Ela havia mudado. E nunca mais voltaria a ser a mesma. Talvez não merecesse ser uma Black, mas preferia deixar de ser, a não ser Andromeda. A Princesa Acorrentada. Talvez aquilo significasse que deveria ficar. Estava presa a Mansão Black. Havia uma corrente invisível que a aprisionava àquele lugar, e nada poderia libertá-la. Nem ele._

_ No fundo, ela sabia que não poderia ficar mais um minuto se quer entre aquelas paredes, ou enlouqueceria. Mas não restava dúvida, ela até poderia sair da Mansão Black, mas a Mansão Black não sairia dela nunca. Nunca. Nunca._

Ela envolveu as pernas com os braços e apoiou o queixo nos joelhos. Com os olhos voltados para as estrelas, esperou. Esperou. Esperou.

Até que ouviu seu nome. Baixou os olhos lentamente, e o viu, por entre as folhas secas do jardim, como um príncipe encantado, pronto para salvar sua princesa acorrentada, da torre mais alta da Mansão Mal-Assombrada.


	2. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

O vento bagunçava seus cabelos. A lua era nova. Suspirou. Era seu aniversario, mas nem o bolo de suspiros a animou. Completar onze anos não era tão empolgante com aquela lua. _Fazia quanto tempo? Dois anos_. Há dois anos, Cygnus contou-lhe o significado de seu nome. Constelação. Tinha que dividir seu nome com uma. Talvez por isso a lua influenciasse tanto em seu humor.

Balançou-se mais um pouco, fechou os olhos. Lembrou-se da festa, dos risos, das irmãs... Ganhara de Bellatrix uma caixinha de musica. _De madeira escura, como os olhos dela. A pequena bailarina rodopiava sempre ao som da mesma melodia. Não seria ela? _Narcissa lhe dera uma de suas pulseiras. _Para que não a esquecesse quando estivesse em Hogwarts. Hogwarts. Hogwarts._

Seria um novo mundo, uma nova vida. _Estaria preparada? _Não sabia. Estaria com Bella. _Mas passar um ano longe de Narcissa... _As três são uma só. Ficar distante de uma delas, pelo tempo que fosse, era o mesmo que perder uma parte de si mesma. _Uma parte de si mesma..._

Seus pés já se arrastavam ao chão, quando o balanço ganhou velocidade. Assustou-se. Suas mãos fecharam-se violentamente nas correntes que sustentavam o balanço, abriu os olhos. Por alguns instantes, nada viu. Mas a escuridão logo cessou. Viu um sorriso. Olhos castanhos. Cabelos negros. Rosto pálido.

Andromeda sorriu. O garoto voltou a balançá-la.

_ Tinha um rosto bonito... Mais velho? Talvez. Não deveria ter fugido. Se a descobrissem... Tinha que voltar. _Olhou-o nos olhos por alguns instantes. _Girassóis. Havia girassóis em seus olhos. _Correu.

Ele a seguiu, mas uma estrela cadente lhe roubou a atenção por uns instantes. _Deveria fazer um pedido! _Procurou-a segundos depois, quando a estrela sumiu, pedido feito. Havia sumido. _Onde estaria? _Olhou de um lado para outro, mas não a encontrou.

Lembrava-se apenas de ter visto-a parar entre os números onze e treze do Largo Grimmauld.

Tempo. Não tinha mais noção de tempo. _O que Hogwarts havia feito com ela? _Não sabia mais no que acreditar. _Que diferença era essa, que a fazia melhor que outras pessoas?_ Todos são diferentes, é certo, mas ela não era diferente o suficiente para ser considerada melhor. _Ou pior..._ Talvez não devesse ter saído da Mansão Black. _Era Natal? _Nevava. Fazia frio ali fora, mas não se incomodava. Estava cansada, queria voltar para casa.

Sentou-se por entre os galhos secos da Floresta para descansar. Lembrou-se dos pais, das irmãs, da Mansão... Percebeu que sentia... _saudade_. Aquele primeiro ano em Hogwarts estava sendo um desastre! Não suportava as companheiras de quarto, mal via a irmã mais velha, não gostava dos professores.

Deixar seu pequeno mundo fora um erro. _Um erro..._

Foi no exato momento em que uma lágrima escapou-lhe dos olhos, que viu, alguns metros a frente, um corpo. Correu até ele, curiosa. Parou a seus pés, ajoelhou-se. _Cabelos claros, olhos da cor do mel, talvez? _Parecia triste. Estava machucado. _Sangue! _Não conteve o grito.

_ Andie? _Garotos corriam na sua direção. _Eram três?_ Levantou-se bruscamente.

Conhecia um deles._ Sirius!_ Observou-os se aproximarem, atordoados. Os garotos que acompanhavam o primo correram para aquele estendido no chão. _O que faz aqui, Andie? _Sirius segurou suas mãos. _Vá embora, Andromeda. _Não a deixou responder. _Não fala a ninguém o que viu, certo? _Beijou-lhe a testa. _Agora vá. _Soltou-lhe as mãos.

_ Não... _Não queria ir embora! Mas as pernas não a obedeciam apenas corriam, como o primo havia mandado. _Não falar nada para ninguém? Porque não deveria? _Não sabia.

Os galhos das árvores a machucavam, mas não se importava, nada mais importava. _Bella? Onde estaria Bella? _Precisava da irmã.

_ Porque não brilhavam? _Era dia. Estrelas não brilham de dia, Andromeda Black! _Elas precisam da escuridão... Como eu... _Mas não gostava de escuridão. Tinha medo dela.

Sentou-se, reconheceu o quarto. _Havia chegado ontem? _Não lembrava. Gostou de ser acordada com um sorriso. O espelho falava com ela. _É um belo dia!_ Como as estrelas.

_Tinha cinco anos? _Provavelmente. Sirius a presenteou com elas. E desde aquele dia tinha suas próprias estrelas. Gostava de admirá-las antes de dormir. _Andromeda agora tem sua própria constelação no teto de seu quarto! _

_Onde estariam? _No quarto de Bella, talvez. Foi até ele, pé ante pé, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Passou pelo Corredor Amaldiçoado de olhos fechados, pés descalços. Elas estavam no fim dele. Se corresse terminaria logo.

_Andromeda! _Quem a abraçava? Abriu os olhos. _Bella, Narcissa!_ Abraçou-as também.

Risos, sorrisos, aconchego. _Estava em casa..._


End file.
